Friendship It Up!
by ReuceCyTinkanShipper
Summary: Don't all wish we had that one friend who would fight for us? I do, don't you? Cece would fight for Rocky and Rocky would fight for Cece. A strong friendship like that will last. A time where they both fight for each other in the time of need. RoCe friendship slight Cy/Reuce


Don't all wish we had that one friend who would fight for us? I do, don't you? Cece would fight for Rocky and Rocky would fight for Cece. A strong friendship like that will last.

Rocky stormed down the hallways with her 2nd place ribbons in her hand. "Rocky, what's wrong with you?" Cece asked, worriedly. Rocky opened her locker, stuffing her ribbons in there with the others. "This!" She pointed at her 2ND PLACE ribbons. "I'm always 2nd place to Candy!" "Rocky, come on. You don't even like her. You're better than her!" Cece groaned.

"Exactly!" Rocky complained, "So WHY am I 2nd place!?" "You're a dancer on a tv show, Rocks. You've already beaten her." Cece soothed. "She always shows me up and I'm tired of it, Cece." Rocky rolled her eyes. Cece took her by the shoulder, "She's coming to rub it in, Rocky. Let's go."

Candy and Danika caught up to them. "Hey 8th grade loser. 2nd place. What's up?" She taunted. Rocky tensed up. She was upset. "Candy, you've won already. Don't rub it in. Please." Cece sighed. "Tch. And?" Candy smirked, "So Rocky, you owe me 20 bucks." "The heck? How do I owe you $20?" Rocky asked, confused.

"You said the straight A student ribbon for 1st place was yours and I said bet." Candy reminded. "We didn't shake on it and that's not how it went, Candy. I don't owe you a darned thing." Rocky scoffed. "Fine then. I'll give you a 20." Danika punched the crud out of Rocky's stomach, making her squeal in pain. "What was that for?!" Rocky squeaked.

"Next time it's a 40, Blue." Candy threatened. "That was a cheapshot, Danika!" Cece pushed her. "YOU get one too, Jones!" Danika slammed her fist into Cece's gut. Cece went down to one knee, holding her stomach. "Cece!" Rocky cried, going to help her up. "Pathetic." Danika chuckled. Rocky retaliated, hitting Danika in the nose, making her bleed. Oh no...

"Blue, you're dead!" Danika reaches for her, but Rocky grabs Cece, running away. Danika meant it when she said that. She had beaten Rocky up before. "Go! Go! Go!" Rocky panted, "If she catches us, we're done for!" She was secretly afraid of Danika. Rocky dove into the classroom after Cece. "Rocky and Cece, what on Earth?" Mr. Polk questioned.

"You have to help us, Mr. Polk." Cece's eyes got big. "You ticked off the cheerleaders again, huh?" Mr. Polk groaned. "Uh huh." Rocky hugged her knees, scaredly. Rocky and Cece were mere 8th graders. The 8th graders were the lowest of their high school. They were treated like dirt. "What did you do this time?" Mr. Polk asked. "Nothing..." Rocky held Cece's hand. She was the youngest.

Class started and Candy and Danika made their way to their seats. "Did the bleeding stop, Dani?" Candy asked, concerned. "Yeah, it did. Rocky is gonna get hers. I'll make her suffer." Danika seethed. Rocky and Cece heard her. "Where is Ty when we need him?" Rocky whispered, gripping her textbook.

"Rocky, we have to fight back. We can't hide forever." Cece held Rocky's hand, trying to comfort the girl who was scared to death. "I'm scared, Cece. She said she'd do it and I know she will because she has before..." Rocky raised her sleeves, showing the scars and bruises. "Rocky, when did this happen?" Cece's eyes bulged.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she hung her head, hiding her face, "She...got me while I was coming from gym class." Rocky whispered, dejectedly. "Danika!" Cece shot up out of her chair, making the chair tip over. "Cece." Rocky stood quickly, holding her back. "You got something to say to me, pipsqueak?" Danika glared at her, standing up. "Cece, don't. Please don't." Rocky couldn't stop the tears now. All eyes on the scene.

"I got something to say to you, blondie. Yeah." Cece broke free of Rocky's grip, tackling her to the floor. "Ohh!" The class gasped. Cece began wailing on Danika. Rocky hopped over desks, desperately trying to get over to Cece before it was too late. Danika threw Cece across the room into a bookshelf. She had hit her head. Blood rushed down the side of her face.

"Cece!" Rocky cried as she tried to get to her. "You're turn, Rocky." Candy pushed her into Danika who pinned her up against the wall behind her. "Smile for the camera, sweetie. We want you to recognize your face before she messes it up." Candy was videotaping it.

Danika smirked at Rocky, "I gotta admit, Jones got me good, but Blue? I'm about to turn you black and blue!" She pulled her fist back, Rocky holding her arms in front of her face, whimpering. Her heart beating like a drum. Cece wasn't gonna let it happen again. She hopped on Danika's back, pulling her down. "I'm gonna kill you, Jones!" Danika pinned her to the floor.

Rocky noticed that Cece was fighting for her. It was her turn to fight for Cece. She had to help her. No more fear. Rocky pulled Danika off of Cece, giving her a punch to the stomach, "There's your 20, Danika." She commented, hoarsely. "Oh yeah, Blue? Here's your 40!" Danika slammed her fist into her stomach, HARDER than ever before. If that was even possible. She did it again, making Rocky stumble to her knees.

Rocky coughed, violently, desperately trying to breathe. Cece checked her, holding her hand, rubbing it. "Rocky, enough. Come on. We need to get you seen." Rocky spat up blood on the floor. "But what about fighting back?" She looked at Cece. "That was stupid. This is dangerous." Cece helped her up. "You're not going anywhere." Danika grabs Rocky's throat, her nails sinking into Rocky's neck.

Mr. Polk had finally come back from making copies and noticed the circle in the classroom. "What is going on?" He dropped the packets, rushing over there. Rocky was on her hands and knees, trying to breathe. Cece was sitting against the wall, her eyes shut tight at the pain in her stomach. "Rocky. Cece. What happened to you two?" He asked, seriously.

Margie and Annie, a couple of classmates, had ran to get the nurse at the beginning of the fight. The only two who cared. They came back with Nurse Wade. "What happened to you two?" She knelt down beside Rocky and Cece. "Ask them." Rocky pointed to Candy and Danika.

In the principal's office... "Who started it?" Principal Rabinoff questioned. "Cece." Danika and Candy answered. "Cece?" Principal Rabinoff turned to her. "I had good reasoning! They beat up Rocky!" Cece protested. "Is that true, Rocky?" He asked. "Yes..." Rocky hugged her knees.

"We have security cameras, you know, so if we find the tape, you two are suspended. Come clean now." VP Winslow warned. "We did. To teach her to man up and quit being the goody two shoes she always is." Candy scoffed. "We were defending ourselves. They have been messing with us for weeks." Cece added. "Cece and Rocky, you're free to go but no more warnings after this." VP Winslow says, seriously.

"That's okay. I know where you live, Blue." Danika chuckled. "Is that a threat?" Cece stopped, glaring at her. "Cece, let's go. Come on." Rocky pleaded, pulling her away. They met up with Deuce and Ty who was waiting up for them. "Are you two alright?" Ty hugged hid sister first, then Cece.

Deuce kissed Rocky's bruised cheek and somehow it felt better. "Better?" He asked, holding her hand. "Better, Deuce." Rocky nods in response, blushing. "Ty, they automatically believed us." Rocky looked up at her BIG brother. "We talked to them about it." Ty rubs her back. "Big brother, you always have my back." Rocky smiled.

"Thanks Ty." Cece hugged him, pecking his cheek. "Thanks Deuce." Rocky and Cece both kissed him on the cheek at the same time, making him blush. "Ladies man." Ty high fived him. "I dooz it." Deuce wraps an arm around Rocky, making her giggle. "Mom's on her way. We should get going." Ty led the way, holding Cece's hand.

As I said before, don't you wish you had a friend who would fight for you? I would love that, wouldn't you? Rocky learned a lesson and so did Cece. To fight for the ones you love.


End file.
